The 2009 UK Championships: Round 7
Round 7 of the 2009 Heavyweight UK Championships '''was the seventh and final qualifier show of the 2009 UK Championships which was held throughout the whole year. It was the the last chance show for robots to earn points for a place in the finals at Wigan at the end of the year and also for those in the lead of the league table to increase their chances. The event was held at the Maidstone Leisure Centre in Maidstone, Kent on the 22nd November 2009. Competitors Below is a list of competitors that took part in the show. Battles And His Army Vs Dantomkia Vs Iron-Awe 6 Before this fight began, Dantomkia had been revealed to have a technical difficulty and so the team replaced it with Scorpion instead. Both rambots in this fight tried to corner Iron-Awe 6 into Major Damage to start off with, but it got away from Major Damage and tried to flip And His Army, but missed and flipped itself over only to self-right. Both Scorpion and And His Army ganged up on Iron-Awe 6, but they posed very little threat due to the affectiveness of their weaponry. Iron-Awe 6 managed to flip Scorpion, nearly getting it out the arena and from then on, Scorpion lost drive on one wheel leaving And His Army to fight Iron-Awe 6 alone and didn't stand a chance. Iron-Awe 6 flipped And His Army which didn't affect it and And His Army came back shoving Iron-Awe 6 a little, but still Iron-Awe 6 proved too strong by throwing it around. Meanwhile, Scorpion who was immobilised took hammer blows from Major Damage before being picked up and dumped down the pit. In the last 10 seconds, And His Army pinned Iron-Awe 6 in the corner only to be thrown away again. Behemoth Vs Envy Vs Tilly Evo All three robots were off with Envy bumping off Behemoths scoop and Tilly Evo missing a flip on both robots. Behemoth then got its scoop under the front of Envy flipping Team Buds robot over and rammed it at full length of the arena into the arena wall at the other end. Envy self-righted, but was flipped over and rammed into another wall by Behemoth again. Behemoth tried to flip Envy out the arena, but couldn't so decided to leave it there where it struggled to get back down on the arena floor. Meanwhile, Tilly Evo activated the pit and after starting the fight so well, the sound of a pyro going off was heard as Behemoth was unfortunatly flipped into the pit by Tilly Evo. After Envy who was still struggling on the arena wall to get back down was counted out, Tilly Evo was victorious. Winner: '''Tilly Evo Beast Vs Orrion Vs Ripper Evo As activate was called, both Ripper Evo and Beast dashed over to Orrion and got underneath it, but they didn't flip and left it alone. Ripper Evo came in on Orrion again this time flipping it onto its side, but the dual-weaponed robot self-righted. Orrion was knocked into the arena wall by the two opposing robots which seemed to immobilise a wheel on Orrion and the robot which was bought as Iron-Awe 4 was trapped near the wall. Meanwhile, Ripper Evo tried to flip Beast but missed and Beast fought back flipping Ripper Evo, but the resident of Roaming Robots self-righted. Ripper Evo chased Beast into the side wall in an attempt to get it out the arena, but Beast retaliated by flipping Ripper Evo who self-righted on top of an immobilised Orrion. Ripper Evos attempts at getting off Orrion were in vain as it seemed to be running low on gas. Beast came in an knocked Ripper Evo off Orrion which allowed it to carry on, Ripper Evo then found itself getting rolled into the air after driving over the arena flipper, but Ripper Evo landed back on its wheels. Ripper Evo tried to flip Beast around the side, but didn't have enough gas to do it. Eventually, time ran out and Beast was pronounced the winner after the damage caused to Ripper Evos flipper. Winner: Beast SMIDSY Vs St Hammer Vs Thor Hydra Vs Terrorhurtz Vs Iron-Awe 5 Before the fight, Iron-Awe 5 was found to be suffering from a technical fault, meaning it had to pull out of the battle leaving the battle to Terrorhurtz and Hydra. Hydra immediatly hacked at Terrorhurtz with its axe, but it caused no damage to Terrorhurtz, and the previous champion came back pounding at Hydra. Hydra activated the pit release button after it found itself with the flipper jammed open. Both robots then had a pushing and shoving contest at the front of the arena, Terrorhurtz at one point tried to push Hydra down the pit, but Hydra dodged out the way. Terrorhurtz then landed another axe blow on Hydra which stopped it dead in its tracks before preceeding to push it into the pit. Winner: Terrorhurtz Maelstrom Vs Meggamouse Vs Weird mAlice All robots were off, Meggamouse tried to flip Maelstrom but missed and got attacked by Weird mAlice but Meggamouse recovered. Meggamouse got thrown again by Maelstrom but again recovered. Meggamouse and Maelstrom then flipped each other over after coming into frontal contact with each other in a comical fashion. Meggamouse got flipped around the arena a bit more by Maelstrom, but it recovered and attacked Weird mAlice and got a flip on Maelstrom. Both Maelstrom and Meggamouse flipped each other around the arena with Maelstrom getting the more flips. Meanwhile Weird mAlice couldn't self-right after being flipped before Maelstrom flipped Meggamouse again but this time was in the same boat as Weird mAlice 2 and was immobilised. Winner: Maelstrom